


Новая запись

by Grey_silence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Jossed, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Top John Watson, unsuccessful attempt in John/Sarah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_silence/pseuds/Grey_silence
Summary: — А Шерлока нет дома, — зачем-то сказал Джон, прикрывая за собой дверь и поворачиваясь лицом к Майкрофту Холмсу, успевшему уже повесить зонт на крючок, вбитый в стену.





	Новая запись

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagesu/gifts).



«Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом полна странностей»

Джон поставил многоточие после этой фразы и откинулся на спинку стула. Перед ним уже минут двадцать была открыта страница его собственного блога с пустым полем для ввода текста. Нужно же было хоть как-то начать.

— Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом, — проговорил одними губами Джон.

Пальцы неуверенно нависли над кнопкой «Back space». Нет, фраза совершенно не годилась для того, чтобы стать первым предложением новой записи. Хотя, слово «странностей» ему определённо нравилось, заметил про себя Джон ни к чему не обязывающую мелочь. Семнадцать ступенек. Джойстик на телефоне Гарри немного западает вправо. На банкомате за углом сильнее остальных стёрты клавиши шесть и три.

Джон прикрыл глаза правой рукой, упираясь локтём в столешницу.

Ну нет, это невыносимо - пора прекращать замечать всякие мелочи и снова становиться нормальным человеком.

Джон подвёл курсор мыши к началу единственного предложения, выделил текст до слова «странностей» и удалил его к чертям.

Телефон в кармане брюк пристыженно тявкнул, напоминая хозяину о том, что жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом полна ещё и неожиданностей.

Джон осторожно отодвинулся от стола – нога всё ещё продолжала иногда ныть, оповещая о возможности дождя в окрестностях его обитания, хотя гипс сняли уже почти месяц назад.

«Да, думаю, бегать вы сможете, мистер Уотсон, но боюсь только на короткие дистанции».

Врачебный юмор сродни английскому – плоский, специфичный, с оттенками чёрного. Джон тогда лишь улыбнулся врачу и вышел из палаты, уже привычно опираясь на трость.

Сообщение было от Шерлока. Ещё бы! Задерживается в Корнуэлле. И какого… он, простите, там забыл?

Джон встал из-за стола и отправился на кухню, налить себе чаю. Тот, что был в его кружке, уже порядком остыл, а к чаю и юмору англичане относятся с почтением. Пришлось снова ставить чайник на плиту и ждать, когда вода закипит. Пока он ждал, придумалась новая строчка для начала записи, в которой слово «странностей» уже не фигурировало. Джон чертыхнулся, но слово решил оставить. Хотя бы для второго предложения.

Отважно стукнув чашкой о стол, Джон решил, что напишет сегодня этот пост, чего бы то ни стоило.

«Шерлок Холмс – самый неожиданный человек на свете. Жизнь рядом с ним полна странностей. Даже если вы считаете, что готовы абсолютно ко всему, уверяю, это не так. Вы никогда не будете готовы к встрече с его старшим братом, так же, как никогда не сможете подготовиться к тому, что вам придётся находиться с этим человеком какие-то десять минут в одной комнате».

Немного подумав, Джон удалил последнее предложение. Он прочитал вслух то, что пока получилось.

— Неплохо вышло, — ободрил он сам себя, обхватывая ладонью кружку.

Выпить содержимое ему не удалось – звонок в дверь застал Джона где-то на середине второй версии четвёртого предложения, а кружку где-то в пяти дюймах от его лица. Джон обиженно посмотрел в сторону двери, на кружку, на экран компьютера, и тут раздался второй звонок.

С сожалением поставив кружку обратно на стол, сбоку от ноутбука, Джон отправился открывать. Ходить без трости он уже мог, мог даже бегать – на короткие дистанции – но всё ещё прихрамывал, когда особенно торопился. А сейчас он торопился. Что-то могло стрястись с Шерлоком.

Распахнув входную дверь настежь, Джон замер, как вкопанный, даже позабыв о том, что нога начала ныть – посетителю, в принципе, грядущий погодный катаклизм был по барабану.

— Джон, — чинно кивнул посетитель и проскользнул мимо него внутрь.

— А Шерлока нет дома, — зачем-то сказал Джон, прикрывая за собой дверь и поворачиваясь лицом к Майкрофту Холмсу, успевшему уже повесить зонт на крючок, вбитый в стену. Дальше последовало чёрное длинное и ужасно узкое пальто, которое Джон на Майкрофте видел впервые. Пальто оказалось на вешалке рядом с зонтом – как раз между курткой Джона и зонтом, если быть точным. Откуда Майкрофт взял плечики, так и осталось загадкой.

Джон моргнул, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но наваждение не то, что не хотело исчезать, оно ещё и заговорило:

— Я знаю, — отрывисто произнёс Майкрофт. – Он сейчас находится, — Джон с благоговением смотрел, как Холмс-старший достаёт самое страшное и самое секретное оружие – чёрный блокнот с линованными полями: — В Корнуэлле.

Джон просто кивнул, не находясь, чем ответить на данный факт.

Майкрофт смерил его снисходительным взглядом, от которого у Джона пробежала холодная дрожь по всему телу.

— А… подниметесь наверх? – спустя полторы минуты неловкого молчания решил спросить он.

— Да, спасибо, — Майкрофт направился вверх по лестнице.

— Может быть чаю?

— Да, было бы неплохо. На улице, знаете ли, прохладно, и чашка горячего чая была бы весьма кстати.

Джон удивлённо уставился в затылок уже сидящего в его кресле Майкрофта, но всё же нашёл в себе силы перестать удивляться этому странному подвиду «small talk» и отправился наливать гостю чай.

— Ну, раз уж вы в курсе, что Шерлока нет, то зачем вы, собственно, здесь? – Джон еле дождался, пока тот выпьет хотя бы один глоток чая из кружки, которую, кажется, облюбовал Шерлок. По крайней мере, это была та кружка, в которой ни разу не были обнаружены никакие части человеческого тела, только вот насчёт химических веществ Джон не был так уверен.

— Я приехал к вам, — доверительно проговорил Майкрофт, ставя кружку на одно колено и цепляясь за её гладкие чуть матовые бока длинными тонкими пальцами.

Джон отметил, что музыкальные пальцы, видимо, передались братьям по наследству. Интересно, где учат играть на зонтах? Хотя, нет – не интересно.

— Ко мне? – конечно, лишь мысль про то, на каком музыкальном инструменте играет старший из известных ему Холмсов, помогла Джону быть достаточно убедительным в своём удивлении.

— Фортепиано, — отрывисто произнёс Майкрофт, чем озадачил Джона ещё сильнее. – Видите ли, доктор Уотсон, дело, с которым я собираюсь к вам обратиться, имеет немного… э-м-м… скажем так – его неудобно было бы обсуждать в присутствии моего брата. Именно поэтому я приехал к вам тогда, когда был точно уверен, что Шерлок внезапно не появится посреди гостиной в самый разгар разговора, тем самым прерывая его.

Джон, ещё не совсем отошедший от фортепиано, ошарашено смотрел на сидящего напротив. А в голове с бешеной скоростью проносились самые абсурдные предположения.

— Значит, вы хотели поговорить о чём-то, что не должен знать Шерлок.

Джон внезапно удивился тому, что впервые после весьма расплывчатого объяснения кого-то по фамилии Холмс не задаёт никаких вопросов, а вполне даже уверенно утверждает что-то. Это начинало пугать.

Вместо ответа Майкрофт посмотрел в сторону включенного ноутбука:

— Пишете новый пост в своём блоге.

— Да, — хотя, можно было не отвечать.

— Трудно даётся, да? Позволите?

Майкрофт вопросительно посмотрел Джону в лицо, Джон одобрительно кивнул, тот грациозно поднялся с кресла.

«Грациозно? Приди в себя!»

— Шерлок Холмс – самый неожиданный человек на свете. Жизнь рядом с ним полна странностей. Даже если вы считаете, что готовы абсолютно ко всему, уверяю вас, это не так, — прочитал Майкрофт на одном дыхании, выделяя ударением значимые, по мнению Джона, слова. – Довольно интересное начало, — последовала оценка литературному таланту Джона. – Но мой брат – не тот человек, о котором вы хотели написать.

Майкрофт развернулся на каблуках и уставился на Джона, ожидая… одобрения? Джон моргнул раз, другой – Майкрофт никак не хотел исчезать.

— Да, вы правы, — наконец ответил Джон. 

— Вы знаете, моя помощница читает ваш блог, — вдруг сказал Майкрофт, проходя обратно к креслу и усаживаясь на место.

— М-м-м… да?

— Да, — кивнул Майкрофт. – Говорит, вы неплохо пишете. Так о чём должен быть новый пост?

— А… вы не хотели бы обсудить…?

— Ну, думаю, это подождёт ещё пару минут. Кому будет посвящён ваш новый пост?

— А то вы не знаете… — пробурчал себе под нос Джон и уставился на Майкрофта с самой очаровательной улыбкой, на которую обычно ведутся женщины и маленькие дети. – Я собирался писать о том, что случилось в бассейне.

И главное, не моргать.

— Да, конечно, — Майкрофт проглотил ложь, запив её ещё одним глотком уже почти остывшего чая. – Дело, — внезапно заговорил Майкрофт. – А почему вы не в Корнуэлле?

— А… — в который раз за эти минут семь не нашёлся с ответом Джон. – Шерлок убедительно дал понять, что справится без меня.

Джон пожал плечами достаточно равнодушно, чтобы в его незаинтересованность этим странным делом “Корнуэлльского душителя” поверил кто угодно. Майкрофт только одобрительно кивнул, соглашаясь, чем заставил Джона сомневаться в своей – или его – нормальности.

Вкупе с тем, что не далее, как нынче утром Шерлок пригрозил Джону отравлением, если тот вздумает соваться в это дело, разговор с Майкрофтом вообще наводил на мысли о том, что мир перевернулся с ног на голову, забыв уведомить об этом лишь Джона. Единственное, что казалось прежним, была уверенность Джона в том, что Шерлок, как всегда, вляпается в какие-нибудь неприятности.

— Могу вас заверить, Джон, что Шерлок в полном порядке – с ним работает один из лучших лондонских детективов, он присмотрит за моим братом. Ну, что ж, мне пора.

Майкрофт поднялся с кресла и направился в сторону выхода. Джон пошёл за своим гостем. Уже надев пальто, Майкрофт вдруг повернулся к Джону, протягивая что-то в серебристой коробочке:

— Это вам, Джон. Чуть не забыл, — улыбка у него вышла какая-то кривая, немного нервная.

Джон с благодарностью взял жестяную коробку из рук Майкрофта. Тут же открыл и обнаружил, что коробка полна его любимым песочным печеньем с шоколадной крошкой.

— Я заметил, что вы их любите, — Майкрофт отвернулся раньше, чем Джон успел поднять голову и посмотреть на него, и снял зонтик с крючка. – Что ж, Джон, до свидания.

Майкрофт чуть склонил голову, будто в поклоне, и скрылся за дверью.

Ошарашенный Джон остался стоять у запертой двери, крепко сжимая в руке жестянку с печеньем.

***  
Шерлок появился так же внезапно, как и исчез. Ещё вечером, когда Джон ложился спать, он был в квартире один, и вот в шесть утра кто-то (то есть, его сосед) уже чуть не взорвал кухню. Джон проснулся от непонятного грохота, доносящегося снизу. Выругавшись, он всё же встал и спустился, чтобы узнать, как продвигается дело. Хоть Шерлок и «отстранил» его от расследования, Джон не собирался держаться в стороне.

— Будешь кофе? – до зависти бодрый голос соседа почему-то подействовал раздражающе.

— Давай, — Джон достал свою кружку, поставил на стол и уже собирался взять чайник, чтобы налить себе кипятка, как Шерлок выхватил кухонную утварь у него из-под носа и понёс горячий чайник к столу. Джон внимательно следил за тем, как Шерлок Холмс разбавляет кипятком сухие гранулы того, что вскоре станет кофе. – Как дела в Корнуэлле?

— Нормально, — Шерлок вынул изо рта булку, чтобы ответить на вопрос и теперь держал её тонкими пальцами.

«Наверное, холодными на ощупь».

Джон сухо кивнул.

— Мы сдвинулись с мёртвой точки, — продолжил он через секунду. – Но я ещё не вижу картинку в целом.

Джон ждал продолжения рассказа, но Шерлок продолжил свой завтрак молча.

— Вчера заходил Майкрофт, — Джон мимолётно взглянул на Шерлока. Деланное удивление отразилось в чертах лица соседа.

— Вот как? – Шерлок оторвался от созерцания своей чашки на мгновение. – И чего он хотел?

— Ничего, — Джон пожал плечами, гадая, радуется ли сейчас Шерлок тому, что брат его не застал или пытается вычислить при помощи дедукции, почему пришёл тогда, когда его, Шерлока, дома не было. – Просто зашёл в гости. Мы выпили чаю, он спрашивал о деле, — Шерлок хмыкнул в кружку. – Сказал, что хотел о чём-то поговорить. Но потом ушёл, так ничего и не сказав. Принёс шоколадное печенье.

Шерлок только кивнул.

Джон чуть опустил голову и упёрся взглядом в ту самую коробку с печеньем с шоколадной крошкой, что вчера отнёс на кухню минут через пять после ухода Майкрофта Холмса, когда немного пришёл в себя. Джон смотрел на печенье, обвиняя его во всём. Только, в чём? Будто и улики все против него, и доказательства, а картинки целиком он не видит.

— Шерлок, — позвал он, когда понял, что разглядывание коробки с печеньем не принесёт никаких результатов.

— М? – раздалось из гостиной. Тот уже удобно разместился с ноутбуком Джона в кресле.

— Как думаешь, о чём приходил поговорить твой брат? Снова хотел подкупить меня, чтобы я за тобой следил?

— Печеньем? – насмешливо спросил Шерлок, его пальцы плясали над клавиатурой, набирая текст.

Джон снова уставился на коробку.

«Печеньем? Навряд ли».

Джон помотал головой. Может от этого кусочки паззла встанут на место?

— Думаешь? – протянул он.

— Боже, Джон! – Шерлок внезапно появился в дверном проёме. – Пошевели извилинами! Иногда это приносит пользу. И не отвлекай меня по пустякам, прошу. У меня сейчас есть более важная проблема, чем поступки моего брата.

— Хорошо, — Джон встал из-за стола.

Кружки он помыл быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Под шум льющейся из крана воды в голову не пришло ни одной мысли о том, для чего всё же Майкрофт приходил вчера в отсутствие своего брата. Джон поставил кружки в шкаф, через секунду за ними последовала и коробка с печеньем.

Он поднялся к себе. Печенье всё ещё не давало ему покоя. То, что Майкрофт вообще знает о том, какое печенье предпочитает Джон, конечно, удивило, но это же Холмс!

Это Холмс, ещё раз повторил чисто для себя Джон. Не помогло. Холмс, который старательно отводит глаза, когда протягивает принесённый с собой подарок, никак не хотел становиться частью вселенной Джона Уотсона.

«Диван, Шерлок, диван», — и необычное выражение то ли брезгливости, то ли неприязни на лице при этих словах. Джон даже решил, что у Майкрофта какие-то собственные счёты со всеми диванами всего мира. Он и не думал, что смог запомнить такую крошечную деталь, потому что пикировка Холмсов была поистине стоящим зрелищем.

Джон сел на кровати, стараясь прийти в себя и унять разбушевавшееся не на шутку воображение – так он «додедуктируется» до чего угодно.

Но какие-то мелочи всё равно вызывали в Джоне чувство, будто всё дело было в этой треклятой коробке с печеньем.

Тихий, будто уставший голос Майкрофта в маленькой тёмной комнатке, которая являлась кабинетом человека, занимающего небольшую должность в британском правительстве – роскошным, к слову, кабинетом. Джон снова чувствовал себя, словно редкий вид вируса под пристальным оком микроскопа. Правительственный служащий с подобным складом ума не пропускал ни единой детали в поведении своего гостя… при этом почти не глядя в глаза.

Джон раз за разом прокручивал в голове все моменты, когда сталкивался с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Вроде, ничего примечательного не было, но что-то всё равно тревожило.

Наконец, ему надоело «шевелить извилинами» – вернее, накручивать себя и воображать не весть Бог, что – и он спустился вниз, надеясь узнать ответы на все свои вопросы у Шерлока.

— Шерлок? – Джон подошёл к дивану, где лежал его сосед, закутавшись в халат.

— М-м-м? – Шерлок сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и поднёс их к лицу. – Джон, я не собираюсь обсуждать моего брата прямо сейчас. Его поступки меня совершенно…

— Тебе ещё нужен мой ноутбук?

Шерлок только закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Джон поднял с пола свой ноутбук и сел с ним за стол. Если ничего не получается с мыслительным процессом, нужно попробовать на что-то отвлечься. Джон открыл крышку компьютера.

Черновик с тремя короткими предложениями про жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом всё ещё ждал его.

«Даже если вы считаете, что готовы абсолютно ко всему, уверяю, это не так. И вы понимаете, это лишь тогда, когда встречаете его брата».

Писать про Майкрофта Холмса, после того, как почти час о нём думал, было не легче, чем понять, что тому понадобилось вчера, и почему он так и ушёл, не сказав, зачем приходил. Джон уже начал путаться во всех этих почему. Почему Майкрофт всегда так пристально разглядывал его, но никогда не смотрел в глаза? Почему каждый день приходил вместе с Шерлоком к нему в больницу, после инцидента в бассейне? Почему пришёл вчера, точно зная, что Шерлока нет дома? Почему пришёл именно тогда, когда Шерлока не было дома? О чём Майкрофт хотел поговорить с ним, без Шерлока? Зачем принёс это грёбанное печенье?.. Печенье…

Джон ухватился за мысль о печенье. Оно было совершенно… лишним. Оно было его любимым печеньем. Печеньем, которое принёс Майкрофт и отдал Джону, старательно отводя взгляд. Голова шла кругом ещё и от обилия печенья в мыслях.

Джон вдруг понял, что ему нестерпимо хочется выпить чаю с печеньем. На кухне было как-то очень тихо. Он со стуком поставил кружку на стол. Вода в чайнике была горячей. Джон достал печенье из шкафа, и тут в его голове что-то замкнуло. Замкнуло как-то неправильно, потому что он подумал, что вчерашний визит и вот эта коробка – знаки внимания. Знаки внимания, которые оказывают тому, кто нравится, тому, кто небезразличен, за кем… Джон выдохнул, шумно сглотнул, оперся ладонями на стол.

— Ухаживают… 

Слово прозвучало очень контрастно с той тишиной и пустотой, что сейчас была в его голове.

Это невозможно. Просто невероятно. Этого быть не может. И этого нет! Просто разыгралось воображение.

Но коробка с печеньем лежала перед ним на столе, доказывая обратное. Просто крича о том, что за Джоном…

— Шерлок! – позвал Джон.

Он сам еле держался на ногах, но голос был спокойным и даже не сорвался на фальцет.

Из гостиной не раздалось ни звука.

— Уснул он там, что ли?

Джон пошёл в гостиную, так и не налив себе чай.

Шерлок сидел на диване, хмурясь и кутаясь в халат. Он явно не спал. Думал.

— Шерлок? – повторил Джон.

— Хорошо, — Холмс вдохнул и выдохнул. – Если ты уже что-то надумал…

— Твой брат… — Джон просто не мог произнести этого слова. – Т-твой брат… Майкрофт…

— Мой брат Майкрофт? – нетерпеливо перебил его Шерлок.

— Ухаживает за мной?

Шерлок удивлённо приподнял брови – всего секунда, но Джон заметил, что он был ошеломлён.

— Да, — лёгкий кивок.

— Что? – Джон вытаращился на него, понимая, что просто подумать о чём-то и услышать подтверждение своей догадки – совершенно разные вещи.

— Ты сам это сказал, Джон. Мой брат ухаживает за тобой. Ищет твоего расположения, добивается внимания, подбивает к тебе клинья, пытается закадрить… Как ещё сказать об этом, чтобы ты поверил? – Шерлок был совершенно спокоен, даже не казалось, что он развлекается, говоря все это и чуть сочувственно глядя на Джона.

— О, Боже… — Джон медленно осел в кресло. – Но это же…

— Это – нормально? – безучастно спросил Шерлок.

— Это твой брат! – Шерлок просто сидел на диване и смотрел на него. – Это Майкрофт чёртов Холмс! И ты… — Джон вдруг поднял глаза на соседа. – Ты знал и не сказал мне ничего, Шерлок! Как ты мог?

— Он мой брат, — Шерлок пожал плечами. – И меня, вообще-то, не слишком волнует его личная жизнь и выбор партнёра.

— Но я?

— Тебя ни к чему не принуждают, Джон. Никто. А теперь, когда ты, наконец, узнал всё, что тебя интересовало – оставь меня в покое. Нужно подумать… 

Последние слова Шерлок произнёс будто для себя, укладываясь на диван спиной к Джону. Джон же так и просидел в кресле до самого обеда, тупо уставившись в одну точку где-то на улыбке смайлика, нарисованного и расстрелянного Шерлоком.

Нет, это, конечно, было нормально. И окажись, допустим, Шерлок геем, Джон вполне адекватно воспринял бы эту новость. Он лояльно относился к сексуальным меньшинствам… Но это был старший брат Шерлока. И Джон оказался тем, за кем тот решил ухаживать… Он помотал головой. Но человек, разбирающийся в психологии, на том же уровне, что и Шерлок (а Джон был уверен, что у Майкрофта познаний во всех областях намного больше, чем у брата), не мог вести себя так неуверенно. Будто проводя опасный эксперимент, будучи совершенно не уверенным в результате.

В голове не укладывалось. «Само британское правительство», как назвал его Шерлок, ухаживал за ним…

Джон лояльно относился к гомосексуалистам – ну, мало ли, кто с кем спит, но сам-то он таким не был! Джон был нормальным мужиком, которому нравились женщины. И можно было попробовать ещё раз пригласить Сару на свидание. На нормальное свидание. Без каких-либо Холмсов. Кино – что-то романтическое, ужин в каком-нибудь ресторанчике и, может быть, чашка кофе, растянутая до следующего утра.

Джон решительно поднялся из кресла и пошёл к себе за телефоном.

Сара ответила почти сразу.

— Привет… Да, нет, всё нормально. Ты как?.. Хорошо, — Джон улыбался в трубку, понимая, насколько верным было принятое решение. – Я хотел спросить, что ты делаешь в субботу вечером…

***  
Майкрофт появился на пороге их гостиной, как и всегда, не вовремя.

— Джон, вам не стоит надевать этот свитер, он слишком пёстрый, — скрип ножек кресла по полу. – И не думаю, что вашей… девушке он придётся по душе.

— Не думаю, что вам следует давать мне подобные советы, мистер Холмс, — Джон решил, что будет вести себя с этим человеком подчёркнуто-вежливо, что бы ни случилось. – И, да… чуть не забыл! Спасибо за печенье, сэр.

Догадаться, что перегнул палку, оказалось легко – лицо Майкрофта приобрело необычный пепельный оттенок, впрочем, хорошо сочетающийся с цветом его глаз.

— Не за что, доктор Уотсон. Шерлок, я, впрочем, безнадёжно, пришёл просить тебя о помощи.

— Не интересуюсь, — Холмс-младший на секунду приоткрыл левый глаз, осторожно убирая подбородок со скрипки.

— Я так и думал…

— И при этом пришёл тратить своё время.

Голоса братьев отчётливо доносились до Джона, который ушёл в комнату, чтобы переодеть зелёный с желтоватым узором свитер. На улице было по-осеннему прохладно, особенно по вечерам.

— Я всё же надеялся на твоё благоразумие. Тем более, после дела в Корнуэлле тебе всё равно нечем заняться.

— Я провожу эксперименты и поэтому очень занят, брат мой.

Скрипка натужно зазвенела, после чего её голос резко оборвался на какой-то низкой ноте.

— Но, хотя бы, взгляни, Шерлок. Я не прошу о большем.

— И ты не собираешься угрожать мне?

Джон вытащил из шкафа тонкий шерстяной свитер нежно-голубого цвета с белыми ромбами и натянул его поверх тёмно-синей рубашки.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, чтобы забрать со стола мобильник, в комнате на какое-то мгновение повисла абсолютная тишина. Шерлок пристально смотрел на молчащую скрипку. Сам Джон оглядывал гостиную в поисках телефона. Майкрофт повернул голову в сторону вошедшего и смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.

 

— Так лучше? – поинтересовался у Холмсов Джон, стараясь оставаться серьёзным.

— Намного, — почти неслышно прошептал Майкрофт.

Шерлок промолчал, продолжая рассматривать скрипку.

— А! Ну, вот же он!

Телефон отыскался как раз там, где Джон и оставил его перед тем, как пошёл переодеваться. Взяв чёрный Nokia со столика между двумя разномастными креслами, на которых сидели братья Холмс, он вышел из гостиной.

— Доктор Уотсон! – раздалось за его спиной. – Могу вас подвезти до кинотеатра. Мне как раз по пути.

Майкрофт стоял на самой верхней ступеньке и наблюдал за тем, как Джон полирует носки туфель.

— Ну, что вы, мистер Холмс, — ему стало как-то не по себе – по спине пробежались липкие мурашки. – Я доберусь на такси.

— Мне, на самом деле, будет не в тягость, Джон.

Майкрофт уже спустился вниз и теперь стоял очень близко, нависая над присевшим на корточки, чтобы удобнее было чистить обувь, Джоном. Джон сглотнул, чувствуя, как нервно прошёлся вверх-вниз кадык.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Джон и сам не понял, что заставило его согласиться.

«Такому человеку, как этот Майкрофт Холмс, не отказывают». Совсем некстати вспомнились слова Лестрейда.

***  
Машина плавно шла по асфальту. В салоне было тепло и сумрачно. Джон уже успел пожалеть, что согласился на предложение Майкрофта. Мысль о том, что человек, который, как выразился Шерлок, «кадрит» его, сейчас помогает Джону добраться до места, где он назначил свидание Саре, не давала покоя. Но больше всего убивал факт того, что Майкрофт в курсе, куда он его везёт.

Он всё ожидал чего-то, то ли того, что Майкрофт начнёт объясняться ему, то ли каких-то более решительных действий. Но тот сидел неподвижно и молча, как статуя.

Тишина начинала действовать Джону на нервы.

Майкрофт Холмс сидел рядом, и, казалось, даже не дышал. Джон боялся посмотреть на него. Не зная, чего и почему, боялся.

Машина остановилась как раз вовремя, прежде чем Джон успел сморозить какую-нибудь банальную глупость.

— Желаю приятно провести время, Джон, — лишённым каких-либо эмоций голосом произнёс Майкрофт, когда расторопный водитель открыл дверь со стороны Джона.

Лицо Холмса оставалось каменным. Джон невольно восхитился этим человеком и почувствовал что-то сродни разочарованию от того, что Майкрофт так легко отступился.

— Да… спасибо, — Уотсон изобразил на лице вежливую улыбку.

— Мне было совсем не в тягость, Джон.

Майкрофт протянул к Джону тонкую руку, белевшую на фоне его чёрного пиджака и чёрной обивки сидений в машине. Джон испуганно отстранился в первую секунду, но потом всё же пришёл в себя, понимая, что невежливо будет не пожать руки. Тёплая и мягкая ладонь Майкрофта всего на секунду обхватила его пальцы и тут же исчезла.

Джон поспешно выбрался из салона автомобиля и, не оборачиваясь, практически побежал ко входу в кинотеатр. Подальше от этой машины, подальше от этого странного человека, подальше от собственных мыслей о его руках.

***  
С Сарой всё получилось как-то глупо. Всё начиналось очень даже хорошо, и вечер казался просто превосходным, и возле двери в квартиру Сара прижалась к Джону, улыбнулась и потянулась к нему губами. Джон со всем желанием ответил на поцелуй. Они так и зашли в квартиру, не в силах оторваться от своего увлекательного занятия.

И в голове не осталось совершенно никаких мыслей, когда Сара начала стягивать с него куртку и свитер и потом рубашку, холодными пальцами прикасаясь к коже, отчего Джон вздрагивал и шипел, а Сара чуть слышно смеялась и извинялась шёпотом. И диван в гостиной оказался как раз кстати…

«Диван, Шерлок, диван», — прозвучал голос Майкрофта где-то на краю сознания, там, где Джон его бы даже не заметил, не думай он о старшем Холмсе почти постоянно в последнее время…

— Чёрт!

— Что такое? – тут же спросила Сара.

— Ничего.

Только мыслей о Майкрофте Холмсе ему не хватало, когда он с Сарой.

— Тогда иди сюда, — Сара приглашающе похлопала по дивану рядом с собой.

Джон улыбнулся. Свидания совсем без Холсмов не получилось. Сара улыбнулась в ответ и снова прильнула к нему. Потерянный было пыл, вновь вернулся к нему. Она лёгкими плавными движениями поглаживала его спину. Сначала прикосновение прохладных пальчиков было приятным, но через какое-то время стало раздражать то, что они никак не могли согреться. Джон перехватил запястья Сары, приблизил её руки к своему лицу и стал согревать их дыханием. Она тихо смеялась.

— Холодные? – прошептала она ему на ухо.

— Немного… Сейчас… согрею, — говорить между поцелуями было приятно.

Сара извивалась на нём, пытаясь стать ещё ближе. Теперь, когда её руки стали теплее, и Джон выпустил их, она принялась расстёгивать его джинсы – сначала долго возилась с пряжкой ремня, потом вытащила из петельки маленькую металлическую пуговичку. Джон в свою очередь избавил её от кофты, но запутался в крючках лифчика. Сара произнесла что-то, не переставая целовать его, завела руки за спину и простым движением завершила начатое Джоном.

Её груди были мягкие, тёплые и точно созданные для его ладоней.

Только вот, Джон не чувствовал возбуждения от прикосновений к мягкой коже. Он замер в нерешительности.

— Джон? – она чуть приподнялась на локтях, нависая над ним – её соски еле касались его груди, щекоча. – Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё так, — голос чуть дрогнул, когда он отвечал. – Наверное, просто слишком перенервничал.

— Ну, тогда сейчас мы подлечим твои нервы, ты нужен мне здоровым и полным сил, — заигрывающим тоном произнесла Сара, спускаясь вниз по его телу и сопровождая каждое слово поцелуем – в подбородок, шею, ключицу, грудь, солнечное сплетение, живот…

Джон запрокинул голову, выгибаясь, ожидая, что вот-вот по телу побегут согревающие искры удовольствия и прикосновения мягких губ и узких ладоней станут приятными и возбуждающими, и аромат духов Сары перестанет быть слишком назойливым и тяжёлым. Но снова ничего не почувствовал, кроме лёгкого раздражения от влажных прикосновений её губ.

Что-то было не так и теперь нужно было признаться в этом, хотя бы самому себе. Да, что же такое – ему всего тридцать один!

— Сара, — начал он, отстраняя её от себя. – Сара, прости, но, кажется, что-то не так…

— Да, кажется… Ты не хочешь меня?

— Хочу, — он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы сесть. – Очень хочу, но я не понимаю, что со мной.

— Может, действительно, нервы? – Сара доверчиво заглянула ему в лицо.

— Да, наверное… Прости, — Джон поднял с пола свою рубашку. – Прости, Сара… Со мной такое впервые. Я даже не знаю… Мне, наверное, лучше… уйти.

А что он мог ещё сказать? «У Майкрофта Холмса руки всегда тёплые», потому что всё это время он, на самом деле, думал о руках Майкрофта. Или «Знаешь, я сейчас не смогу заниматься с тобой сексом и думать о тебе, я буду думать о коробке с печеньем или о том, кто её подарил», потому что Майкрофт никак не шёл из головы. Или…

— Всё в порядке, милый, — Сара нежно коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки. – Может быть, мы просто слишком поторопились, нужно немного подождать?

— Да, наверное.

Она встала с дивана, накинула на плечи свою блузку. Потом повернулась к нему:

— Останешься?

Джон покачал головой. Сейчас лучше всего будет пойти домой. Он не сможет смотреть утром Саре в глаза после такого позора.

Он молча собрал вещи, оделся, обернулся у выхода из комнаты:

— Прости.

— Ничего страшного, Джон. Бывает.

Она подошла к нему вплотную и легко поцеловала в щёку.

— Точно уверен, что не хочешь остаться?

— Да… Лучше пойду.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной с лёгким щелчком.

— Вот чёртов Холмс!

Джон шёл по незнакомым улицам Лондона, он даже не был никогда в этом районе. А ещё он думал, как же всё «прекрасно» сложилось! Перевернув в сердцах чей-то мусорный бак, Джон всё же решил, что стоит успокоиться, взглянуть на вещи трезво и достал мобильный телефон из кармана куртки.

С трудом найдя название улицы, он позвонил в службу такси.

***  
В доме на Бейкер в окнах гостиной горел тусклый свет настольной лампы. Значит, Шерлок не спит. А это либо очередной эксперимент, который не сулил ничего хорошего лично Джону, либо новое расследование, в котором можно принять участие и забыть об это холёном снобе и о том, что случилось каких-то минут тридцать назад.

— Шерлок? – Джон открыл дверь своим ключом и взбежал вверх по лестнице.

В гостиной его ждал сюрприз не из приятных в сложившейся ситуации. В его, Джона, кресле сидел Майкрофт Холмс, в полутьме он казался гармоничным продолжением кресла, комнаты, всей их квартиры, будто являлся неотъемлемой частью всего этого.

Шерлока нигде поблизости не было. Да и пальто Шерлока Джон не заметил в прихожей.

Майкрофт сидел неподвижно, полностью откинувшись на спинку кресла и чуть склонив голову набок. Его размеренное дыхание было отчётливо различимо в полной тишине. Джон ошарашено остановился, не дойдя до Майкрофта всего пары шагов. Как он оказался в их квартире ночью, зачем, а, главное, где Шерлок – было непонятно. Но ясным было одно – Майкрофт спал. Спал в неудобной позе, сидя в кресле Джона. И спал он здесь не так уж, наверное, и давно – чай в кружке на столике перед креслом ещё не остыл.

Джон как можно тише подошёл к спящему и положил руку Майкрофту на плечо, намереваясь разбудить. Ладонь едва коснулась ткани, и Джона легко ударило статическим электричеством. Он отдёрнул руку и так и остался стоять возле кресла в нерешительности, рассматривая Майкрофта.

Наверное, впервые в жизни Джон видел его таким – расслабленным, без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами белоснежной рубашки, без галстука. Две расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы ворота, казалось, обнажали Майкрофта полностью. Джон жадно впитывал глазами то, что так беспечно было открыто перед ним – ключицы, кажущиеся неожиданно хрупкими для мужчины, нежную кожу шеи и размеренно пульсирующую яремную вену.

Неожиданно для самого себя Джон почувствовал волну возбуждения, которая начинала расти где-то внизу живота, почему-то перекрывая доступ кислорода в лёгкие – дышать стало ощутимо труднее. А ещё в комнате становилось жарко.

— Джон? – Майкрофт смотрел на него, сонно моргая и прогоняя с лица расслабленность и беззащитность. – Простите, я, кажется, заснул. А где Шерлок?

Джон только и смог, что пожать плечами – он боялся, что не сможет произнести ни слова, даже если сумеет открыть рот.

— Ох, простите, мы не думали, что вы сегодня вернётесь, Джон, поэтому и расположились здесь. Шерлок всё же решил согласиться на моё предложение и… А как прошло ваше свидание? – в голосе Холмса звучал неподдельный интерес.

— Нормально, — с трудом выговорил он. Ну не говорить же этому совершенно постороннему человеку, что именно из-за него у Джона сегодня сорвался, возможно, великолепный секс. – Простите, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Сказать это оказалось легче, чем сделать, Джон стоял рядом с Майкрофтом, неотрывно глядя на его шею сверху вниз. Более идиотского развития событий и желать было нельзя – взгляд не оторвать от тонких ключиц, а возбуждение в штанах мешает уйти.

— Джон? – хрипловатый со сна голос Майкрофта нисколько не помогал прийти в себя и вернуть мыслям правильное направление. – Джон, с вами всё в порядке? Вы выглядите…

Холмс поднялся из кресла, вставая так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Джону. Джон отшатнулся от него.

— Да. Я… пойду…

И он позорно сбежал к себе, так быстро, как только позволяло его состояние.

Джон заперся в своей комнате, мечтая только об одном – оказаться где угодно, кроме этой квартиры, а ещё лучше – где угодно под холодным душем, чтобы перестало так настойчиво и болезненно пульсировать между ног, и именно тогда, когда этого совершенно не нужно.

Выйти из комнаты сейчас, когда в соседней комнате находился Майкрофт, было невозможно.

— Не думать о Майкрофте Холмсе, не думать… — Джон опустился на пол и закрыл пылающее лицо руками.

А ещё до одури хотелось выйти туда и взять Майкрофта, ещё немного сонного, несобранного, пока на его лице снова не появилось это привычное выражение знания собственного превосходства, взять грубо, силой, распластать прямо на ковре, не дойдя пары шагов до дивана. Но появившаяся вдруг под веками картинка вытеснила всю ярость, охватившую Джона – тонкие хрупкие косточки у самого основания шеи, выпирающие под матово-бледной кожей, заставили его остановиться в своём видении, остановиться от того, что казалось невозможным причинить боль их обладателю.

В реальности рука сама собой потянулась к ширинке. Выменять у подсознания образ майкрофтовских ключиц на что-то более подходящее, например, грудь Сары, оказалось совершенно невозможным.

Одно, два, три резких движения, и от паха по всему телу устремилась волна какого-то тупого удовлетворения, вспыхивая снопами блёклых искр, пока после очередной фрикции, в ладонь не полилась тёплая, густоватая жидкость. Оргазм принёс долгожданную разрядку для тела, но никакого удовольствия.

Он уже какое-то время сидел на кровати, бездумно вперившись взглядом в стену перед собой, сперма на руке подсохла, образовав неприятную корочку, но Джону было плевать на это, как и на тонкую струйку крови, стекающую с прокушенной нижней губы к подбородку. 

***  
Утром Майкрофта Холмса в их квартире не оказалось. Так же как и Шерлока. Джон снова остался в стороне от дела.

— Ну и чёрт с ним! – произнёс вслух Джон первую пришедшую в голову мысль по этому поводу.

Голос прозвучал тоскливо, а слова совершенно неубедительно. Хотя, если Шерлок взялся за дело, предоставленное Майкрофтом, это означает участие последнего в расследовании – видеть этого человека Джону категорически не хотелось, хватило и того, что снилось ему всю ночь.

Он наскоро принял душ, позавтракал, позвонил Саре домой и с облегчением выслушал текст на автоответчике – говорить с Сарой он бы сейчас не смог – оставил ей голосовое сообщение, без дела послонялся по квартире, включил ноутбук. Он хорошо помнил о том, что хотел написать пост про то, как они с Шерлоком спаслись в бассейне, а именно о том, как Майкрофт Холмс появился в самый неожиданный момент. Это кавалерия во главе с Лестрейдом, по привычке, появилась с опозданием, а Холмс с личной охраной прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы предотвратить взрыв. Только вот, Мориарти удалось сбежать от всея Британского правительства… Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Нет, он не будет продолжать тот черновик.

Через минуту он всё же открыл ноутбук снова. Удалив так и не состоявшийся пост, Джон с облегчением вздохнул.

Теперь делать было совершенно нечего.

Джон оделся. Выйти прогуляться показалось здравой мыслью – стоило обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию, проанализировать всё и только после делать какие-то выводы.

Джон думал о Саре. Долго и упорно думал о ней. По крайней мере, он старался. Всё усложнялось тем, что приходилось гнать от себя воспоминания о другом, не относящемся к Саре. Хотя, и об этом Джон обещал себе подумать. Чуть позже. Как можно позднее.

Шерлок почему-то не отвечал на сообщения, отправленные ещё утром.

Джон пообедал в каком-то милом ресторанчике и решил, что пора возвращаться домой.

Войдя в гостиную, он испытал ощущение дежа-вю настолько сильное, что всё произошедшее вчера после возвращения от Сары показалось дурным сном. В полутёмной – из-за того, что задёрнуты шторы – гостиной в его кресле сидел Майкрофт Холмс.

— Как вы сюда вошли? – голос Джона не подвёл, но ноги подкашивались от внезапной слабости.

Майкрофт, сидящий к нему спиной, осторожно протянул руку к небольшому столику между креслами и выложил на него ключи от входной двери. Ключи Шерлока.

Джону, как и в тот раз, стало не хватать воздуха, но теперь по другой причине.

— Шерлок просил подождать его здесь, — тихо осведомил его Майкрофт и Джон с облегчением подумал, что с Шерлоком всё в порядке.

На несколько минут в комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Майкрофт? – Джон всё ещё неловко переминался в дверях, ощущение того, что от него чего-то ждут, охватившее его, как только он увидел гостя, не проходило.

Тот ничем не выдал, что услышал его, но через секунду всё же отозвался:

— Да?

— Я хотел спросить… — первый шаг в комнату дался с трудом, дальше было легче. – Вы тогда приходили поговорить. Без Шерлока. Но так и не сказали ничего…

— Мне показалось это неуместным, — Джон видел, как напряглась спина Холмса. – Тогда.

— А сейчас? – он задал этот вопрос, даже не понимая, зачем это делает.

— Сейчас? – эхом отозвался Майкрофт. – Сейчас вы и сами всё понимаете, Джон.

В этот момент Холмс повернул голову и посмотрел в упор на Джона. В серых глазах клубился какой-то непонятный страх – это длилось всего секунду и вполне могло показаться… Но чуть растерянное выражения лица Майкрофта уже напомнило Джону о том странном желании, что он испытал вчера вечером. Джон сам не понял, как оказался перед креслом, опираясь обеими руками на подлокотники так, чтобы лишить сидящего в нём возможности уйти. Он нависал над Майкрофтом, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза и пытаясь рассмотреть в них хоть что-то.

Что он хотел увидеть в сером тумане, Джон не знал. И так ничего и не увидел, потому что Майкрофту понадобилось всего пара ударов вдруг зачастившего сердца, чтобы прийти в себя. Тёплые, чуть подрагивающие ладони накрыли руки Джона на подлокотниках, Майкрофт закрыл глаза и в следующую секунду Джон накрыл его губы своими.

Нужно было убедить себя – любыми способами – что вчерашняя шутка его подсознания была всего лишь отголоском стрессовой ситуации…

Майкрофт судорожно вцепился в рукава его куртки, подаваясь вперёд всем корпусом, открывая рот, впуская язык Джона внутрь, а Джон с силой сжимал подлокотники кресла.

Язык Джона вторгался в чужой рот, доминируя над покорно принимающим его Майкрофтом. Это был даже не поцелуй – попытка доказать своё превосходство, уверить самого себя в том, что Джон имеет полное право поступать так – лишать другого человека свободы. Майкрофт безропотно подчинялся, отчего у Джона напрочь отказали тормоза и он совершенно забыл, зачем целовал его. Джон заставил Майкрофта откинуться на спинку кресла, поставив одно колено между ног сидящего. Его тело жило отдельной от сознания жизнью, потому что Джон понимал, что делает то, чего не должен, а тело реагировало совершенно не так, как он ожидал.

Язык продолжал исследовать рот Майкрофта, лаской проходился по влажным узким губам, чуть касаясь края острых передних зубов, мягкого и тёплого – чужого языка, губы жадно захватывали губы, втягивая, посасывая, сжимая, снова, и снова. Майкрофт охотно откликался на каждое движение, поощряя, но не стремился перехватить инициативу.

Джон прервал поцелуй первым, Майкрофт на автомате ещё потянулся за ним губами, но Джон, как подкошенный, рухнул на пол к его ногам, всё ещё цепляясь сознанием за то, что это бред и руками – за подлокотники. В висках шумно стучало, в глазах было темно, дыхание рвалось из груди, будто он пробежал стометровку. Джон поднял голову.

Майкрофт так и не выпустил рукава – контрастно белели костяшки пальцев на тёмной ткани.

— Джон… — выдохнул Майкрофт его имя, высвобождая куртку из стального захвата.

Одна рука взметнулась к лицу – Майкрофт осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по своим покрасневшим и припухшим губам.

— Джон, — прошептал он снова, наклоняясь вперёд.

Тёплые мягкие ладони обхватили лицо Джона. Майкрофт медленно сполз с сиденья, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним.

— Всё хорошо.

Обхватив за плечи, Майкрофт прижал его к себе. Джон почувствовал, как тяжело тот дышит – его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, а сердце билось часто-часто, сбиваясь с ритма. Джон попытался сказать что-то – извиниться? – но не мог собрать те остатки мыслей, что ещё толпились в его гудящей голове.

Майкрофт раскачивался из стороны в сторону, успокаивая, не выпуская Джона из объятий, и повторял, как заведённый, что всё хорошо.

Джон смутно осознавал, что только что целовался с мужчиной.

***  
После того, как более-менее придя в себя, Джон попросил Майкрофта отпустить его - тот легко расцепил руки, освобождая – они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Майкрофт снова занял его кресло, Джон перебрался с пола на диван, подальше от Холмса. Приход Шерлока немного разрядил обстановку, но всё равно Джон чувствовал себя неуютно. А в голове настойчиво начинали кружить мысли о том, что произошло.

Майкрофт Холмс сидел в кресле – прямая напряжённая спина, тесно сжатые губы, совершенно невозмутимое лицо. Джон, частично пребывая в шоковом состоянии, отметил, что это лицо даже не лишено некой привлекательности. Высокий лоб, чуть заострённые черты, очень живое лицо, с богатой мимикой, белая кожа, на которой чуть виднеются пятнышки веснушек. Тёмные с рыжим отливом волосы очень подходили лицу, ранние залысины на лбу будто увеличивали его зрительно. Серые глаза странно сочетались со всем этим и казались самой живой частью лица. Только слишком широкий нос немного портил вид…

Но потом Джон одёрнул себя и перевёл взгляд на третьего человека, находящегося в комнате.

Они услышали, как поворачивается ключ в замке – вернее, отмычка, прокомментировал Майкрофт – когда оба, уже успокоившиеся, довольно давно сидели вот так в тишине – Джон на диване, Майкрофт в кресле, настолько далеко друг от друга, насколько позволяло пространство комнаты. Шерлок вихрем влетел в гостиную, расстёгивая на ходу пальто. Он начал говорить ещё на лестнице, но Джон не слушал быстрого, переливающегося интонациями возбуждённого голоса, он смотрел сначала на свои ладони, разложенные на коленях – пальцы в суставах немного побаливали от напряжения, потом в потолок, задрав голову, потом на Майкрофта.

Шерлок сидел в кресле напротив брата и, не умолкая ни на минуту, рассказывал, как продвигается дело, о том, что их вчерашние предположения оказались стопроцентно верны и что скоро бумаги – Шерлок с нажимом произнёс это слово – будут у него. Ну, и Майкрофт… 

И тут поток сознания и умозаключений Шерлока Холмса внезапно оборвался.

— Майкрофт? — Шерлок неверяще уставился на брата, потом перевёл взгляд на сидящего на диване Джона, пристально изучая его лицо. – Не-е-ет… Быть не может.

Джон невольно вздрогнул под этим взглядом. Казалось, что сейчас Шерлок запросто прочтёт его мысли, если уже не сделал этого.

— Конечно, нет, — уверенно произнёс Майкрофт. – Не выдумывай, Шерлок.

— Джон? – восходящая интонация голоса младшего Холмса была непередаваемой, Джон бы даже не смог с уверенностью сказать, что она значила.

— Нет, — отрезал он, открытым взглядом подтверждая это слово.

Поднявшись с дивана, Джон молча вышел из комнаты, оставляя братьев одних.

***  
После этого дня Джон не видел Майкрофта – тот не приходил к ним в квартиру, не оказывался «случайно» на месте преступления, никоим образом вообще не подтверждал своё существование. Джон ходил на работу, почти ежедневно сталкиваясь с Сарой в больнице, но не стремился первым начать разговор. Она пыталась пару раз поговорить, но он отделывался односложными ответами. Лестрейд явился к ним примерно через три дня после того, как Шерлоку удалось достать те секретные документы – Джон не вдавался в подробности дела. Детектив инспектор пришёл по поводу запутанной серии краж. Шерлок с показным неудовольствием согласился помочь следствию. Потом была череда необъяснимых смертей, и в перерывах между дежурствами в больнице Джон осматривал тела погибших, бегал по самым тёмным закоулкам Лондона и опрашивал свидетелей и подозреваемых.

И думал. Джон никак не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о том дне, когда поцеловал Майкрофта. Он вспоминал о том, как Майкрофт Холмс цеплялся пальцами за него, как обнимал и гладил ладонью спину, успокаивая. Джон старался не думать о том, как он сам реагировал на всё произошедшее, иначе свихнётся.

Но иногда Джону казалось, что он уже сходит с ума. Особенно чёткой эта мысль была по утрам. Во снах, в перерывах между взрывами и пулемётными очередями, он слышал тихий голос издали уговаривающий его, что всё хорошо. И Джон верил, верил вплоть до следующего залпа. И когда ему снилось, что он умирает, кто-то невесомо касался его губ, вовлекая в долгий поцелуй. И Джон знал, кто именно, когда просыпался на мокрых и липких простынях.

Он не мог с уверенностью сказать самому себе, хочется ли ему забыть всё это или повторить случившееся. А, может, ничего не было – совсем ничего. Конечно, нет, и он всё это выдумал.

Когда из телефонной будки на перекрёстке, у которой Джон остановился в ожидании зелёного света, раздался оглушительный звон, он вздрогнул. Джон уставился на красную будку с прозрачными стеклянными окошками так, будто видел её впервые в жизни. Телефон продолжал разрываться механической трелью. Светофор пялился на него красным глазом.

Джон открыл дверцу и вошёл в будку. Снял трубку.

— Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, — произнёс на той стороне знакомый голос.

Джон нашёл взглядом камеру наблюдения под крышей банка – напротив, через улицу – и кивнул.

В трубке повисли протяжные гудки.

Тут же рядом остановилась машина. Джон отвлечённо подумал, что Майкрофт повторяется, но вышел из телефонной будки и сел на заднее сиденье. Он ожидал увидеть в салоне «Антею», Майкрофта, да кого угодно, но в машине, кроме него и водителя, никого не было.

Его недолго везли по улицам Лондона, затем машина остановилась у какого-то серого ничем не примечательного здания, шофёр открыл дверь и попросил следовать за ним. Входные двери, просторный холл, лифт – всё хромировано блестело и отдавало утопической фантазией. Вскоре Джон остался один перед такой же хромированной дверью, которая почти тут же приглашающе распахнулась. Джон оказался лицом к лицу с Майкрофтом Холмсом.

— Добрый день, Джон, — Майкрофт чуть отступил в сторону, давая ему пройти. – Я подумал, что будет лучше, если мы сможем поговорить в домашней обстановке.

До этой минуты Джону даже не приходило в голову, что у Майкрофта есть дом - квартира, своё место, где этот человек отдыхает, спит, ест… Такие простые понятия совершенно не вязались ни с одним из Холмсов.

Джон чуть замешкался в дверях, обдумывая эту мысль.

Они прошли в просторную светлую кухню, в которой находился необходимый минимум – холодильный шкаф, длинный стол у стены, плита и небольшой обеденный стол с четырьмя стульями. Всё было белым. И только Майкрофт выделялся на этом фоне безупречно-чёрным пятном – даже рубашка на нём была чёрная.

На столе стояли две чашки с ароматным дымящимся чаем. Его ждали.

Несмотря на всё это, квартира не казалась жилой – слишком безлично, слишком безупречно, слишком… даже для такого человека, как Майкрофт.

Хозяин сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Джон опустился на стул перед одной из чашек.

— У вас на лице написано, о чём вы думаете, — произнёс Майкрофт, садясь напротив. – Да, это моя квартира. Но я здесь бываю достаточно редко.

Джон кивнул.

— Но вы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы говорить о том, как я живу, — Майкрофт знакомым движением переплёл пальцы и поднёс к лицу, укладывая на них подбородок. – Думаю, вы помните, что случилось три недели назад… — он подождал, пока Джон кивнёт. – Вы тогда хотели узнать, зачем я приходил, но вы и сами догадались уже тогда. Хотите услышать от меня?

Джон отрицательно покачал головой. Майкрофт какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом снова заговорил:

— Джон, уверяю вас, что я не питаю иллюзий на свой счёт. Да и на ваш тоже, даже, несмотря на ваш поступок, который… Я понимаю, что это было необдуманно, и вина в этом только моя. Мне стоило прекратить это, ещё до того, как всё произошло. Поэтому мне кажется, что я должен всё объяснить. – Майкрофт снова замолчал на некоторое время. – Моё отношение к вам, Джон, ничуть не изменилось. Но можете не волноваться, вас это касаться не будет ни в коей мере – могу уверить, что подобной ситуации больше не повторится.

Джон всё это время смотрел на чайные листки на дне своей кружки. Когда он поднял голову и взглянул на Майкрофта, тот даже, казалось, удивился присутствию Джона в комнате.

— А что, если я не хочу… — тихо начала Джон.

Выражение лица Майкрофта ничуть не изменилось. Он пожал плечами.

— Это ваше право. Я со своей стороны обещаю лишь, что…

— Нет, — оборвал его Джон, не совсем понимая, что говорит, — что если я не хочу, чтобы это не касалось меня?

— Джон? – Майкрофт, не отрывая от него взгляда, расцепил руки под подбородком и протянул через стол правую ладонью вверх.

Джон вложил свою руку в ладонь Майкрофта. Они вместе поднялись из-за стола, и Майкрофт повёл его куда-то из кухни вглубь квартиры.

***  
Это безумие… безумие… безумие… твердил себе Джон, покорно следуя за Майкрофтом по коридору к дальней двери. Но откуда-то пришло ощущение – нет, точная уверенность – что этого безумия он ждал всё время. И, в конце концов, имеет же он право на собственный эксперимент.

Сейчас или никогда. И он уже почти не жалел о том, что пошёл на поводу у сиюминутного желания провести этот эксперимент над собой во второй раз.

Джон вошёл следом за Майкрофтом в полутёмную комнату, свет в которую попадал только из-за оставшейся открытой двери. Мягкий ковёр под ногами приятно пружинил, пока Майкрофт тянул его за собой к огромной застеленной белым покрывалом кровати. Джон с ужасом осознал, что в этой комнате Майкрофт спит. Может быть,иногда не один, но сейчас Джону не хотелось думать о подобной возможности.

— Я, наверное, должен сказать… — Майкрофт остановился у самой кровати и повернулся к нему лицом, отпуская руку. Джон захотел остановить его, попросить не произносить ни звука, а просто начать, пока Джон не сбежал, но не смог. — Я испорчен насквозь. Закрытая школа-пансионат для мальчиков, мужское общежитие в колледже, после – правительственная карьера. Тебе стоит об этом знать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Майкрофт неуверенно улыбался одними губами, взглядом блуждая по его лицу, выискивая там, наверное, отвращение или презрение, но Джон только ответил на улыбку, поднял руку и провёл по лицу Майкрофта ладонью. Позорно сбежать уже почему-то не хотелось.

Сколько ему? Шерлок говорил, что на семь лет младше брата. Значит, почти сорок. Слишком измождённое лицо, уставшее. Тёмные круги под глазами, которые сейчас лихорадочно блестели сталью. Заострённые черты, будто он голодает. Ах, ну да! Очередная диета, вероятно.

Нестерпимо захотелось развязать галстук на шее Майкрофта и расстегнуть три верхних пуговицы рубашки, увидеть мраморную кожу, всю в веснушках – ведь, он не сводит их на теле, правда? – и тонкие косточки ключиц. Но Джон не знал, как тот отнесётся к подобному самоуправству, поэтому отнял руку от его лица и принялся расстёгивать «молнию» на своей куртке и пуговицы рубашки под ней. Внезапно Майкрофт накрыл его руки своими, останавливая.

— Можно я? – прошелестел голос над головой, и Джон кивнул.

Майкрофт неторопливо освободил его от куртки, стянув ненужную вещь с плеч, осторожно опустил её на кровать. Оставшиеся пуговицы он расстёгивал нарочито медленно и как-то вызывающе аккуратно. Поднял правую руку Джона, расстегнул пуговицу на рукаве, потом – на левом. Не касаясь кожи, вытащил из-под ремня и снял с него рубашку, затем футболку. Джон вздрогнул от того, что стало прохладно.

Майкрофт стоял перед ним на расстоянии одного шага и пристально рассматривал. Потом подошёл вплотную, наклонился и легко коснулся губами его рта. Тёплые руки легли Джону на плечи. Майкрофт углубил поцелуй, продолжая прижимать его к себе, лаская руками обнажённую спину. Джон согнул руки в локтях и обнял в ответ. Майкрофт резко выдохнул, отрываясь от его рта.

Чуть осмелев, Джон принялся распутывать узел галстука, перекрывающего доступ к хрупким ключицам. Майкрофт позволил стянуть галстук через голову и расстегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке, потом почти рывком снял её с себя вместе с пиджаком, отчего от рукавов оторвались запонки и глухо упали в ковёр. Одежда полетела на пол. Джона затрясло ещё сильнее, но уже от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

— Тебе холодно? – участливо выдохнул Майкрофт ему в ухо.

— Нет, — прошептал Джон.

Ему не было холодно, ему было почти хорошо.

Джон провёл большим пальцем по правой ключице Майкрофта, потом проделал то же самое губами – от внешней стороны к шее. Щека коснулась гладкого подбородка, и он вдруг подумал, что стоило побриться сегодня утром.

Майкрофт ещё сильнее сжал его в объятьях, шумно и резко втягивая воздух ртом.

— О, Господи, — прошептал он на выдохе, увлекая Джона за собой. – Так лучше.

Майкрофт сел на край кровати, Джон оказался между его широко расставленных коленей. Теперь он смотрел сверху вниз. Майкрофт провёл ладонью – от шеи Джона до пояса брюк – и взялся за пряжку.

— Представлял себе это сотни раз, — шептал он, вытягивая ремень из шлёвок. — Сходил с ума от невозможности.

Джон стоял неподвижно, держась руками за плечи Майкрофта, опасаясь, что если отпустит, то рухнет на пол.

Майкрофт стянул с него брюки и бельё – они с мягким шелестом упали на ковёр – и положил руки на бёдра. Потом поднял голову и одними губами прошептал «Можно?».

Джон наклонился, сгибаясь почти пополам, и накрыл губы Майкрофта своими. Он хотел, как мог долго, оттягивать этот момент, потому что не был уверен, что готов. Но уже точно знал, что хочет этого. Чем бы оно ни было.

Майкрофт потянул его на себя, ложась на спину поперёк кровати. Джон оказался сверху, и Холмс даже не предпринял попытки подмять его под себя, чего Джон подсознательно ужасно боялся.

— Всё хорошо, Джон, — успокоил его голос из снов. — Всё будет так, как захочешь ты.

И Майкрофт толкнулся в его бедро пахом. Через одежду Джон почувствовал, каким он был твёрдым и горячим.

— Джон… — шёпот со свистом вырвался из груди.

— Что..? – Джон услышал собственный голос, будто со стороны. – Что я должен… — голос вдруг оборвался, когда губы Майкрофта накрыли его рот. – Делать…

— Просто быть со мной.

Майкрофт и сам уже выпутался из собственных брюк и белья. Теперь Джон чувствовал жар и твёрдость члена Майкрофта собственной кожей. Он опустил вниз руку, обхватывая ладонью чужой ствол, и ощутил, как тот пульсирует. Ощущение оказалось непривычным, но об этом Джон подумать не успел.

Майкрофт то ли зашипел, то ли сдавленно застонал.

По телу Джона прошла волна приятных мурашек.

— Смазка, масло? Что-нибудь есть?

Майкрофт поднял голову и с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд, потом внезапно понял, о чём речь:

— Вот чёрт, — прошипел он. — Я даже не подумал… У меня почти год никого не было. На кухне. На кухне должно быть масло. – Майкрофт говорил отрывисто и хрипло. – К чёрту масло, давай так.

— Извращенец, — прошептал Джон, наклоняясь для очередного поцелуя. Нет, если сейчас ещё искать это чёртово масло, он не выдержит. — Мазохист.

Джон плюнул на ладонь, растёр слюну пальцами – всё равно, хоть что-то – и опустил руку между его ног.

— Твою мать, — дёрнулся Майкрофт. — Если ты сейчас же меня не трахнешь…

Джон судорожно сглотнул. Потом провёл влажной от слюны рукой по собственному члену и приставил головку вплотную к крошечному сморщенному отверстию Майкрофта.

Ему казалось, что он по неосторожности или в спешке порвёт Майкрофта, но головка проскользнула внутрь почти без труда. Джон чуть не взвыл от нахлынувших ощущений – в висках шумно стучала кровь, в голове был полный хаос – а потому он только и мог, что раскрывать рот, хватая воздух. Он видел, как Майкрофт стиснул челюсти – от боли? – и зажмурился, но через несколько секунд выражение лица Майкрофта стало прежним, почти расслабленным. Он кивнул, и Джон начал входить глубже.

А потом окружающая реальность исчезла, вместе со всеми волновавшими его вопросами стала лишь смутной тенью себя. Даже от самого Джона не осталось почти ничего, кроме ощущения правильности и какого-то исступлённого удовольствия. Он понимал, что правильным было только одно – двигаться. Вперёд. Назад. Вперёд – сильнее, глубже, тогда ощущение себя становится острее. Назад – медленно, оттягивая, как можно дольше, момент возвращения… Джон не слышал, просто чувствовал, что Майкрофт что-то шепчет ему, то ли просит, то ли приказывает. Но точно он знал одно – нужно продолжать двигаться.

— Люб…лю… люблю... …лю — врывалась окружающая действительность в его мысли.

И внезапно померкло всё – и он сам, и тень окружающего мира. Джон был на грани, он чувствовал, как его переполняет приближение восторга. Между ним и Майкрофтом стало тепло и влажно, и Джон чуть не отключился от накрывшей его темноты и только в голове настойчиво рвались снаряды, потом резкая вспышка перед глазами, яркая, слепящая и Джон без сил рухнул на чужое тело.

Дышать стало легче. От Майкрофта пахло чем-то резким, мускусным. Джон открыл глаза и увидел перед собой обтянутую кожей косточку ключицы, кожа была белой-белой, но от ключицы к соску уходила неровная дорожка из жёлто-коричневых пятнышек. Джон заставил себя почувствовать свою руку и передвинуть ее так, чтобы пальцы касались веснушек.

— Ты как? – грудная клетка под его головой резко поднялась и опустилась.

— Не знаю, — Джон честно попытался прислушаться к собственным ощущениям, но ничего не почувствовал, кроме приятной усталости и внезапного холода. – Замёрз.

Сверху – или снизу, Джон не был уверен – хмыкнули.

— Да, прохладно. И надо в душ.

Подниматься ужасно не хотелось, но Джон и сам понимал, что в душ надо.

***  
Они снова сидели за столом на кухне. Перед Джоном стояла чашка со свежим чаем, Майкрофт пил кофе – ему надо было взбодриться, потому что спать обоим хотелось зверски, но Майкрофту ещё нужно было возвращаться на работу. Джон был в той же рубашке, в которой пришёл; на Майкрофте была надета новая – тёмно-серая – другие пиджак и галстук, которые тот выудил из встроенного в стену шкафа в спальне. Джон, глядя на то, как одевается Холмс, предложил поискать запонки, но Майкрофт только покачал головой.

Джон никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что Майкрофт сказал ему что-то очень важное, а Джон забыл.

— У нас есть минут пятнадцать, — оповестил тот, садясь напротив. – Потом нужно ехать.

— Как доберусь до дома я?

— Со мной. На машине.

— Тебе нужно что-то от Шерлока? – Джон решил, что обращаться на «вы» к человеку, с которым только что переспал, как-то странно.

— Нет. Просто отвезу тебя.

Джон согласно кивнул и отхлебнул чай из кружки.

Терпкий аромат свежесваренного кофе заполнял всю комнату, и Джон чуть морщился, когда вдыхал.

— Послушай, — неуверенно начал он.

— М-м-м? – Майкрофт поставил кружку перед собой.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя почти год никого не было?

— Ну, да… Где-то год. С прошлой весны. А…?

— Ну, я подумал, что как раз прошлой весной переехал на Бейкер стрит.

Майкрофт молча взялся за кружку с кофе, делая вид, что полностью поглощён напитком.

— Точно, мазохист, — прокомментировал Джон.

— Ты не единственный, кто так считает. Можешь передать Шерлоку, что у него появился единомышленник.

— А что Шерлок? Он же знал…

— Предлагал мне не изводить себя и просто забыть. Чем я безуспешно и занимался почти год. Ладно, уже пора. – Майкрофт посмотрел на часы на запястье.

В машине, пока Холмс давал водителю указания, Джон пытался вспомнить о чём-то важном, но у него никак не получалось. Когда тонированное окошко, разделявшее салон от места водителя, закрылось и они остались совсем одни, Майкрофт накрыл ладонью руку Джона.

— Я совершенно ни на что не претендую, — доверительно начал он. — Просто показалось, что этот небольшой эксперимент не разочаровал тебя своими результатами.

Джон удивлённо уставился на него. Откуда? А потом просто расхохотался.

— Не разочаровал, — согласился он. – Только, всё так неожиданно…

Майкрофт тут же убрал руку.

— Да, понимаю, — раздался сбоку бесцветный голос.

Джон с улыбкой посмотрел на Майкрофта – тот смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Но Джон не успел ничего сделать – машина остановилась.

— Бейкер стрит, — сдавленно прошептал Майкрофт и повернулся.

Джон подался к нему, обхватывая одной рукой за шею, второй он опирался на сиденье. Губы Майкрофта оказались жёсткими, но потом Джон почувствовал, что на поцелуй ему начали отвечать. Язык столкнулся с языком, Джон подвинулся ближе, но Майкрофт отстранил его.

— Тебе пора. Иначе я совсем опоздаю.

— Хорошо.

Джон вылез из машины.

***  
— Можешь ничего не говорить, я видел машину, — раздалось вместо приветствия, когда Джон зашёл в гостиную.

— И тебе здравствуй, Шерлок, — Джон сел в кресло напротив соседа.

Шерлок внимательно оглядел его, принюхался – в серых глазах зажглись крохотные огоньки, какие бывают, когда к нему приходит внезапное озарение, но Шерлок не сказал ни слова.

Джон даже чуть-чуть удивился – никаких тебе изобличительных «Ты спал с моим братом!», хотя, он почти ждал этого.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, — вдруг заговорил Шерлок, — что он на полном серьёзе.

— О чём ты? – Джон смутно осознавал, что сейчас его тактично предупреждают в стиле «обидишь моего брата, я тебя…», но почему-то это не казалось таким забавным, как могло бы.

— Для него это не эксперимент, не проявление кризиса среднего возраста – это то, что он есть. Лет с пятнадцати он принимает себя именно таким, но его таким не принимают родители…

— Именно поэтому ты не тот, кто расстраивает вашу маму?

Шерлок резко вскинул голову, окидывая его странным взглядом.

— Лет пять назад мама перестала знакомить Майкрофта с дочерьми своих подруг и оставила его в покое. Твоя гетеросексуальность вкупе с армейским прошлым служила неким гарантом того, что даже если ты будешь полностью подпадать под представления моего брата об идеале, ничего не выйдет.

Джон внимательно слушал, поражаясь тому, каким был его друг в этот момент – таинственный Шерлок запросто выкладывал всё о своём не менее таинственном брате только с одной целью, защитить Майкрофта, с которым у него «сложные взаимоотношения».

— Но где-то я ошибся… — Шерлок сжал переносицу пальцами. — То ли в тебе, то ли в нём. Нет, Майкрофт не стал бы рисковать всем только ради возможности переспать с тобой один раз...

Шерлок сжал ладонями голову и так и остался, не шевелясь.

Джон бесшумно поднялся из кресла и пошёл к себе наверх – Шерлоку нужно было подумать. Джону же думать не хотелось совершенно. Ни о том, в ком из них двоих ошибся его друг, ни о том, почему Майкрофт выбрал именно его.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Сообщение было от неизвестного абонента.

Джон улыбнулся и открыл папку «Входящие».

«Если мой брат ещё не успел отговорить тебя от самой большой ошибки в твоей жизни, я пришлю вечером машину. Майкрофт».

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в подарок на день рождения в 2012 г.


End file.
